


Mentor

by OldShrewsburyian



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Captain John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Old Married Couple, PTSD John, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Story: The Adventure of the Crooked Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldShrewsburyian/pseuds/OldShrewsburyian
Summary: It takes a wounded subcontinental soldier to help a wounded subcontinental soldier.





	Mentor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mentor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600926) by [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill). 



This podfic, taking place shortly after the events of CROO, may be found here: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B3k_t3LBcDQgY3kzdklPX3FyWDFUNHRSaG45VWhZQWh4RFc4/view?usp=sharing. I hope to have done it justice.

(The link keeps relegating itself to "no-follow," but the address is valid and should permit listening.)


End file.
